


Trollkiller and the Lady Radish

by imaginary_golux



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Prompt: Modern AU, characters are part of the same role-playing groupHarry is a little nervous about meeting the rest of his online D&D group in person for the first time.Prompt and beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Trollkiller and the Lady Radish

Harry takes a deep breath. This is the first time the whole crew has managed to meet in _person_ , rather than on the Discord channel, and he’s a little nervous about it. After all, they’re all expecting Trollkiller the barbarian, with his rippling thews - okay, no, they aren’t, they know Harry doesn’t look anything like his character, but still. It’s a fair distance from Trollkiller to scrawny little 5’5” Harry, who _probably_ wouldn’t get blown over by a strong wind, but it’s occasionally a worry.

There is already a cluster of people at a group of tables pushed together just inside the cafe. Harry’s reasonably sure the tall redhead must be Mustelo the Mighty, wielder of the blessed mace Foesmiter, their paladin - no, _Ron_ , he said so in the chat - and the woman with bushy brown hair beside him is his wife, their wizard ( _no but seriously why isn’t there a gender-neutral term for this, you guys? It’s ridiculous!_ ) whose real name is...Hermione, that’s it, he knew it was something classical. The brown-haired man who looks like he really _should_ be a paladin is probably their druid - Neville, that’s it, Harry has this all written down somewhere but of course he mislaid it - and the very tall redheaded woman next to him is Ron’s sister - in-game as well as out, apparently - and their _very_ hot-tempered sorcerer, Ignia - no, Ginny.

There is a chorus of greetings as Harry sits down, and he grins sheepishly. “I’m Harry,” he says, and Ron slaps him on the shoulder in what Harry suspects is meant to be a friendly fashion and says, “Trollkiller, my friend! You’ve shrunk!”

“ _Ron_ ,” Hermione sighs. “Hi, Harry, it’s good to meet you in person at last. We’re just waiting on - um -” she checks a list she has in her hand, and Harry feels a little better about his own lost notes - “Luna. Cho and Cedric had something they had to do at the last minute.” That’s their cleric and their their monk not coming - a pity - but Harry’s been wanting to meet their bard for...longer than he cares to admit. And not just to ask how she came up with the name Sings-to-Radishes.

He _thinks_ Radish and Trollkiller have been flirting, these last few months. It’s hard to read nuance in a chat, of course, and Radish is a bit difficult to understand at the best of times, but - he thinks that was flirting. And not just in-game.

The bell on the cafe door chimes, and Harry slews around in his seat to see that the woman who just came in can be absolutely nobody but Sings-to-Radishes. He grins and rises, offering his hand. She’s shorter than he is, for a miracle - he was starting to think he’d be the smallest person at the table. “Hail and well met, Lady Radish,” he says quietly, the first thing their characters ever said to each other in-game.

“Hello, Trollkiller,” Sings-to-Radishes - no, _Luna_ , it’s a lovely name and Harry should definitely remember to use it - says cheerfully. Her smile is very lovely. “It’s good to meet you again at last.” And she keeps hold of his hand as they sit down.

Harry is very glad he made the time to come, today.

**Author's Note:**

> So Best Beloved and I are doing an October ficlet challenge. We each generated a list of pairings we'd be willing to write and a list of prompts we wanted the other person to write, and then traded prompts lists without knowing what the other person's pairing lists were. We'll be doing a ficlet each every day in October. Should be fun!
> 
> I am, as ever, imaginarygolux on tumblr.


End file.
